Timeline
The following is a chronological timeline of every Rust episode. The list may be incomplete: Timeline ??? *The Steve Buscemi Appreciation Society is founded.Rust w/ The Caffcast! - 20th April 2016 @50:16 *Pyrion Flax starts his adventure.40-year old man plays games "Rust" 1 *Pyrion Flax teams up with Barry and theplague34, to create the Mafia.40-year old man plays games "Rust" 2 *The Mafia attack Parthia.40-year old man plays games "Rust" 2 @19:12 The Mafia've attacked Parthia before, as they claimed here. Pyrion Flax: "Okay, we're gonna hit Parthia again" April 20 'Rust - New Beginnings - PART #7' *Sips starts his adventure.Rust - New Beginnings - PART #7 *Sips meets Gentleman Jack, Purgantic and Mr Onion "Swamp Thing" for the first time and parts ways with them not much time later. *Sips builds his own base. 'Rust w/ The Caffcast! - 20th April 2016' *CaffCast "Caff" starts his adventure.Rust w/ The Caffcast! - 20th April 2016 *Caff joins up with the "Rad Bears." *Caff is nearly killed by 95T1, but survives. *The Rad Bears hold their first live concert. *Caff creates his own personal assault force, with members Zaeto, Nettrup, BC Cranks, datboucher1 and ShieldGuy. *The Rad Bears and the assault force attempt to raid Pyrion Flax's base, but fail, as they only had one explosive. *''Berym's Shootout'' **The Rad Bears and the assault force break into Berym's base and steal some of his resources. **Berym finds out and kills Caff, starting a shootout between himself, the Rad Bears and the assault force. **Berym wins the shootout, killing some of Caff's crew, while the rest retreat and search for Caff. *Caff forms his new faction, the 300 and teams up with Turps and his team. '40-year old man plays games "Rust" 1 @00:00 – @08:48' *Caff arrives near Pyrion's base to apologize for the earlier raid, but the server lags too much and Barry's server is closed for some time. '40-year old man plays games "Rust" 2' *The Mafia try to get a supply drop, but lose it to Berym after a short gunfight. *Afterwards, the Mafia get into a shootout with a nearby town, with the victor being the town. '40-year old man plays games "Rust" 3' *Pyrion is killed by a member of the nearby town, GamingBenjamin "Benjamin."40-year old man plays games "Rust" 3 'Rust: Rad Bears #1 - Back to the Base (Barry Server)' *NightmareSarah "Sarah" and Nettrup Unnecessary videos/streams The following is a list of videos or streams that are skippable, with reasons attached to them telling why: April 20 Rust - Episode 1: The Rad Bears | Rust RP (Barrys Community Server) *'This is the same footage seen in Rust w/ The Caffcast! - 20th April 2016, but just seen from GamingBenjamin "Benjamin"'s perspective.' Missing videos/streams GamingBenjamin's Streams *NightmareSarah "Sarah" claimed in Rust: Rad Bears #1 - Back to the Base (Barry Server) that GamingBenjamin also had a Twitch stream of Rust going, however after checking his past streams I was unable to find anything. His YouTube channel didn't have shit either. Notes and references